Play Pretend
by MisterCool
Summary: When Kurt finds himself dumping Blaine, he also finds a slight friendship with Sebastian Smythe. But he also finds himself pretending to be Sebastian's boyfriend! Not something he ever expected to do. But do the 'couple' grow feelings for each and become more? Or does it all fall apart? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stormed away from Blaine, for the fifth time for that day. After their fifth argument. Over the fifth stupidest thing ever. Of course Blaine had told _Sebastian_, it was him who had started it of course. When Blaine had left his phone in the car when he went into Lima Bean for their morning coffee, he started receiving texts from Sebastian. Of course, Kurt had gotten curious after the seventh text that came through and had read them.

_So much for family friendly_, Kurt had scoffed.

But Kurt found himself in the Lima Bean, during the hour he was supposed to be in glee. He also found himself glaring at Sebastian who was sitting at a table not to far away from himself.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Sebastian's voice came from no where.

"What?" Kurt looked up at the male, snapping out of his daze.

"Something wrong? You've been staring at me since you've sat down. I know I'm hot but no need to cheat on your boyfriend," Sebastian smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt said suddenly.

"What? What did he do? Use all your hairspray?" Sebastian chuckled, sitting opposite the pale boy.

"He said all the texts you sent him were family friendly. He looked me in the eye and told me that. But obviously he was lying after this morning. So all day we've been arguing, about things he's lied to me about," Kurt bit his lip. _Why was he telling Sebastian all of this?_

"I didn't have my phone on me this morning," Sebastian stated. "The Warblers had a party last night and I think Trent stole my phone as a joke."

"So Trent was sending those texts to Blaine? That's even worse!"

"Can't see how. Blaine has taste, and that's saying something because he's with you."

"Oh thanks, Sebastian," Kurt curled his lip.

"Pleasure," Sebastian still had that trademark smirk on his lip. "So, did you dump him?"

Kurt shook his head, pulling his phone out, "I'm going to do it in the worst way possible."

"Through text?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

Kurt nodded, searching through his contacts for Blaine's name before typing out a message.

"Badass Hummel," Sebastian laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile in the choir room, Blaine was looking around the choir room for signs of Kurt. But he got that exact sign when his phone buzzed in his hand. As he read the text, tears streamed down his face.

"Blaine?" Mr Schue looked at the boy, concerned.

Rachel took the phone out of Blaine's shaking hand, to read the text.

"Kurt's dumped him."

Those words rang through Blaine's ears, making more tears fall down his face.

"Through text? Kurt wouldn't do that!" Mercedes said.

"No one knows a person really," Quinn said, looking at the door.

"But we know Kurt wouldn't do that. He is a romantic. He dies every time someone breaks up in a bloody film!" Finn announced.

"Where is he, anyway?" Artie asked.

"Probably fucking some guy," Blaine replied.

"Has he told you that he cheated on you?" Mr Schue asked.

"No. But what would be the reason for him to break up with me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Well these texts to and from a certain Warbler aren't exactly family friendly," Rachel said, still looking through Blaine's phone.

"Yes they are!"

"You are so oblivious, Blaine. No wonder Hummel dumped you!" Puck shouted.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt sat at the same table, laughing at something Sebastian had said.

"Laughing, Hummel?" Sebastian smirked.

"Mainly because I believe they would do that," Kurt smiled.

"So, tell me. What actually made you dump him?"

"I told you. Those texts Trent was sending him."

"Exactly, Trent had sent. Not me. So what was the actual reason?"

"I found some other texts from a guy called Charlie. Not family friendly. Very suggestive."

"You think he's been cheating on you?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

Kurt nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"But Blaine wouldn't do that. That's not what the guys say anyway," Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"He's not the same guy as when he was wearing a blazer."

"Dapper Blaine in a blazer turned to Un-dapper Blaine in a bowtie?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Well why don't you get your own revenge on him? Aside from dumping him," Sebastian had that trademark smirk playing on his lips again.

"Depends on what you're thinking off. And if it has something to do with a slushie and rock salt, no fucking way."

"I apologised for that, and I wasn't thinking physical. More emotional."

"Keep talking."

"I was thinking we _play pretend_. As in, we pretend to be each other's boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes widened, "This is because you want to prove to your dad that you are in fact gay?"

"That to, but Blaine deserves it."

**A/N - So I got a slight writers block from **_**Proven Wrong**_** and this popped to my head instead so I wrote it down and kind of liked it. What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had agreed. Agreed to be Sebastian Smythe's pretend boyfriend. _For how long?_ Neither male knew.

Kurt found himself sitting in Sebastian's car, biting his lip hard enough that it was near the skin tearing. They were heading to McKinley, so Kurt could at least attend some of the club.

"What do you expect their reaction to be?" Sebastian asked.

"If it is anything like these texts, run as soon as I get out of that door," Kurt replied, looking through the rage texts he had received.

"Pitchforks?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I think I will walk you to the choir room, thanks."

"Oh, you aren't one of those protective false boyfriends are you?" Kurt laughed.

"You never know, I might be," Sebastian grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You wouldn't have agreed to this otherwise. By the way, you agreed almost instantly. You just want to feel my lips on yours, right?"

"You fucking wish. I just want revenge."

"Oh, I wish Kurt. I wish."

Sebastian pulled up into an empty parking space outside McKinley.

"You don't have to walk me in," Kurt said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"It's all apart of the façade, Kurtie."

Kurt frowned, climbing out of the car, meeting Sebastian at the front.

"If they don't believe us…" Kurt sighed.

"Then you can kill me."

"It would be my pleasure to."

Sebastian linked his hand with Kurt's, heading towards the school.

"Part of the act?" Kurt whispered, to which Sebastian nodded to.

They entered the choir room, which went silent straight away.

"Kurt?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows as she looked at Kurt, then Sebastian and finally their linked hands.

"Yeah?"

"When did that happen?" Blaine demanded.

"Oh, about a few months ago. I would say two," Sebastian smirked.

"You've been cheating on me?!"

"It's not cheating if you was already doing it with Charlie!" Kurt retorted.

"Who's Charlie?" Santana asked.

"Some guy I met at Scandals…" Blaine sighed. "How did you find out anyway?"

"A fantastic thing called your mobile phone," Kurt grinned.

"You went snooping!" Blaine accused.

"It's not snooping if your phone kept vibrating every five seconds!"

"Babe, calm down. He isn't worth it," Sebastian whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear.

"I know. I'll see you in half an hour," Kurt leaned up to kiss Sebastian's cheek before running to take an empty seat next to Quinn.

Sebastian left the choir room, to go sit in his car.

Mr Schue managed to keep the rest of the time under control, keeping all attention away from Kurt's love life with Sebastian. But at the end of the half hour, questions were asked. Sebastian entered, looking at his watch.

"You said half an hour, it's been thirty-six minutes," Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha."

Kurt stood up, taking Sebastian's hand and leading him out into the corridor.

"You could have come in after the half hour," Kurt groaned.

"What did they do for six minutes?"

"Ask me hundreds of questions."

"Hundreds?"

"Not even exaggerating. It was a hundred per minute."

"Six hundred questions? I didn't even know there were that many about a relationship," Sebastian chuckled.

"Blaine kept asking the same question."

Sebastian unlocked his car, and the pair both got in.

"So our plans, darling?" Sebastian asked.

"Lima Bean. We can go to the mall tomorrow or something," Kurt smiled faintly.

"Fine by me. I do live there after all," Sebastian laughed.

"Oh shut up," Kurt looked out of the window.

Sebastian continued to laugh and tease Kurt for the whole drive to the Lima Bean.

"You know you aren't my actual boyfriend right?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"All part of the façade, Hummel," Sebastian grinned.

"Of course."

They got out of the car, and walked into the Lima Bean before ordering their coffees and grabbing a table.

"So, tell me about yourself, Sebastian."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, to be honest."

"Well, my name is Sebastian James Smythe. I have three siblings, two sisters and one brother. I live with both of my parents. I go to Dalton Academy and I am apart of the Warblers, who are far better than the New Directions," Sebastian paused. "I like reading, I have an obsession with Harry Potter. My favourite band is Maroon 5, for no real reason. That is basically it."

"My name is Kurt Ethan Hummel. I have a step-brother, I live with my dad and my step-mother. I attend William McKinley High School and I am apart of the New Directions, who are so going to thrash the Warblers at Regionals. I also have an obsession with Harry Potter and my favourite singer is Adele."

Sebastian drank his coffee, nodding slightly.

"Anderson alert," he whispered when he put his coffee down.

"He followed us," Kurt mumbled, taking Sebastian's hand into his own.

"So, our plans for tomorrow? Mall?" Sebastian asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"I was thinking that we go to Dalton. I haven't seen Nick and Jeff in ages."

"Sounds good to me. I have Warblers practice after school tomorrow though, so are you okay driving up to the school on your own?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, 'Bastian. I'm a big boy now," Kurt laughed.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian smirked.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Seb."

"You love it, really," Sebastian grinned.

"Of course I do. Who else would love that their boyfriend loves sex so much."

"You would it to if you'd let me the other night."

"Oh shut it, 'Bas."

Sebastian smirked, drinking his coffee.

"Well what do we have here?" Blaine asked, walking over to them, with Rachel beside him.

"A lovely couple enjoying a coffee date?" Rachel looked at Blaine.

"Exactly what me and my ex-boyfriend had planned to do this evening."

"Oh you mean your cheater ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh piss off you two!" Kurt shouted. "You cheated on me first because I saw texts from this Charlie guy from last August!"

Blaine paled slightly, looking between Kurt and Sebastian.

"So it is true. You was cheating on Kurt with someone else. Where did you meet him? Scandals?" Sebastian looked Blaine up and down, as if looking for clues.

"Dalton."

"You mean Charlie Brighton?!" Sebastian shouted, angry.

"You know him?" Kurt asked Sebastian, rubbing his thumb along Sebastian's hand in an attempt to calm him down.

"He's my roommate," Sebastian frowned.

"Your roommate?! He said I knew his roommate but I didn't think it was you," Blaine's jaw had dropped.

"Likewise. I thought he had gone for Kurt or someone _decent_," Sebastian smirked.

"Thought who had gone for someone decent?" a male asked joining the group.

He had blonde hair, that was currently covering his eyes and he was wearing some of the newest clothing from a couple of designers.

"Charlie," Sebastian ground his teeth together.

"Did I forget to make my bed again?"

"No. You decided to practically fuck my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend."

"Uh, who?" Charlie cocked his head slightly, confused.

"Anderson."

"He told me he was single," Charlie looked at Blaine, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I…Y-you…" Blaine stammered.

"Get out of here, Anderson!" Charlie shouted.

Blaine whimpered slightly, linking his hand with Rachel's before leaving the scene.

"I am so sorry, Kurt was it?" Charlie looked at Kurt, who nodded. "He honestly told me he was single when we started to hook-up."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled softly.

The three sat their getting to know each other a bit better, and having a laugh. They also made reasons as to why Blaine Anderson should die.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt parked his car outside Dalton, and entering the main building before going to the Warblers choir room. He heard a male speaking to them all as he walked closer. He knocked on the door to which Sebastian opened.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Sebastian grinned, pulling the smaller boy inside.

"Hey 'Bastian," Kurt smiled.

"Kurtie!" Nick and Jeff ran over to the boy, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt jumped slightly, hugging the boys back.

"Hey guys."

"Sebastian told us about you and Blaine, that blows man," David sighed.

Kurt nodded slightly, looking at Sebastian.

"Yeah, and now I'm taking him to my room. Goodbye fellow Warblers," Sebastian grinned, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the room and to his dorm.

When they entered the dorm, both males sat on the bed, Kurt leaning into Sebastian slightly.

"Bad day?" Sebastian asked, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"The worst," Kurt sighed.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Or you could just hold me," Kurt smiled faintly.

Sebastian moved up the bed to lean against the headboard before pulling Kurt into his arms, rubbing the smaller boys arm gently.

They stayed like that for some time, till Kurt leant up slightly to look at Sebastian. Their eyes locked gaze for a moment before Kurt leaned in to press his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian was to shocked to respond till Kurt had pulled away, covering his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, 'Bastian," Kurt mumbled.

"It's fine, really," Sebastian smiled, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Told you that you only accepted so you could kiss me."

"You are such a jerk!" Kurt laughed.

"You still love me though," Sebastian winked.

"I do not!"

"You do. That's why you kissed me," Sebastian grinned.

"Well get used to it, Mercedes said that when she sees us out that she will make us kiss in front of her," Kurt sighed.

"Oh dear god! We are never going out, ever!"

"Have to, 'Bastian. Or we shall die from starvation," Kurt grinned.

"No, I will eat you."

"And then you will eat yourself?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Makes no sense."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt awoke the next morning, with unfamiliar arms wrapped around him. He jolted up, causing the owner of the arms to groan.

"Go back to s-leep," he groaned.

Kurt looked round and saw Sebastian before taking in the room he was currently in.

"'Bas? What happened last night?" Kurt frowned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Amnesia?" Sebastian smirked, his eyes still closed.

Kurt hit Sebastian on the chest, "Stop being a jerk."

"Nothing happened. We just stayed here till we fell asleep. Nick and Jeff came over to watch films though, I'm sure they were here when we finally dropped off."

Kurt laid back down, facing Sebastian, "Are you sure?"

Sebastian nodded and opened his eyes. Kurt leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Sebastian's. Cupping Kurt's cheek, Sebastian kissed him back lightly. Tangling their legs together, the pair shared soft kisses as the sun rose in the sky.

"You two have been like that for half an hour now, are you ever going to stop?" Nick commented as he changed the film disk in the DVD player.

"Why was you watching them?" Charlie asked, from his bed.

"It's kind of hard to ignore," Jeff stated.

"What film?" Kurt asked, glancing over at the two at the end of Charlie's bed.

"The Dark Knight Rises," Nick replied, getting back into his position next to Jeff.

Sebastian whispered something to Kurt, a smirk on his lips.

Kurt slapped Sebastian, "'Bas! Don't say things like that."

Sebastian grinned, making Charlie look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just watch the film, you two," Jeff frowned.

Kurt curled up to Sebastian's chest, focused on the film.

About half way through the film, Sebastian started to make stupid comments about the film.

"Sebastian!" Nick growled.

"My dorm," Sebastian grinned.

"Nick," Kurt smirked, looking over at the dark-haired male.

Nick nodded, as if giving Kurt permission for something.

Kurt laid down on the bed and pulled Sebastian down beside him. Sebastian leaned over Kurt's body and kissed him hard, making Kurt pull the covers over them.

Giggles and soft moans could be heard a few minutes later, from under the covers which made the three on the other bed raise eyebrows at each other. The film ended, so Nick and Jeff took their films and said their goodbyes to Charlie before fleeing the room.

"Films finished, you two," Charlie announced as he climbed out of his bed and crossed the room to pull the covers off the 'couple'.

He found Kurt straddling Sebastian's waist and leaning over his neck, creating a hickey just below his jaw line.

"That explains the moaning," Charlie smirked as he pushed the covers back over the pair and went to the bathroom.

Kurt pulled off Sebastian's neck, to look at the mark with a smirk in place.

"Pleased with your work?" Sebastian asked, to which Kurt replied with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt awoke on the following Monday with a groan. He turned his alarm off before heading to the bathroom to start his morning routine. He thought about the past weekend with a smile. Spending it with the Warblers was perfect, Nick and Jeff never failed to amuse him and it was good to see Trent again. But it was being in the same room as Sebastian, his fake-boyfriend; and Charlie, the guy his ex-boyfriend was cheating on him with; that Kurt enjoyed most. Seeing the pair interact, he got to see a side to Sebastian he had never seen before.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door, followed by the calling of his name from Finn.

"Come in," he called back as he walked into the bedroom, fully dressed.

Finn entered, watching the smaller yet older boy.

"Yes?" Kurt asked as he turned away from the mirror to look at his step-brother.

"There's a blonde guy here to see you, and he refuses to leave till he sees you," Finn said.

"Send him up," Kurt replied as he continued to comb his hair.

Finn left and not fifteen seconds later a blonde was entering his room.

"Hey Charlie," Kurt greeted.

"Hey Kurt," Charlie replied, looking around the room.

"Did you need something?" Kurt asked, walking over to his school bag and pulling out the items he didn't need that day.

"Uh…" Charlie adverted his gaze from Kurt. "I need your help with something."

"I can help if you tell me what it is you need help with."

"I have a crush on this guy…In the Warblers," Charlie started to blush.

"Oh, that's cute. Name?" Kurt looked over at Charlie, a smile growing on his lips.

"Hunter Clarington."

"Isn't he 'not even remotely bi-curious'?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded, "But Sebastian told me he was actually gay, and that's what he meant by that."

"How would Sebastian know?"

"He saw Hunter at Scandals a couple of weeks ago. But that isn't the point. What do I do?"

"How do you feel when you are around him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get butterflies in your belly? Are all your thoughts about him? Do you think about that possible future you might have?" Kurt looked at Charlie, who's face was going brighter.

He nodded, ducking his head down so Kurt couldn't see his face.

"Ask him out. That is all you can do, Charlie. The worst he can say is no, and if he does then ask him why."

"Is that what happened with you and Sebastian? Did you get butterflies in your stomach? Were all your thoughts about him? Did you think about the possible future you could have?"

Kurt stared at Charlie for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah. That is exactly what happened."

"Thanks Kurt. You truly are a good friend," Charlie smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I try," Kurt hugged Charlie back. "Just don't sleep with my boyfriend again."

"I honestly didn't-"

"I know, Char. Keep your boxers on."

"I better be off anyway…School might be starting late but it's a long drive over to there."

"Okay. Give Sebastian a kiss from me," Kurt laughed and grabbed his bag before walking Charlie to the door.

"You would murder me if I even tried," Charlie responded.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurt's day had been hell. Everyone had sided with Blaine in the break-up. Well everyone apart from Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike. He really didn't want to go to glee that afternoon but with Regionals just around the corner he couldn't afford to skip out on anymore practice time. Kurt received a couple of texts from Sebastian through the day which had made him smile.

Puck and Sam flanked Kurt's side as they walked to glee club. All through the day Kurt had been targeted by slushies and being knocked into lockers. Sebastian had been made aware of this and was heading down to the school after Warblers practice. Apparently it was all about of the façade.

Kurt let out a soft laugh as Puck made a sexual comment about Sam's love-life with Mercedes.

"Kurt," he heard his name called from the end of the corridor, making the three males turn around.

Sebastian stood in the middle of the Warblers, all of them flanking his sides.

"Seb…"Kurt whispered as the group walked up to them.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt, who flinched slightly at the forming bruises. He kissed the top of Kurt's head as tears poured down Kurt's face.

"Who was it Kurt? Who has been hurting you?" Sebastian asked, whispering low into his ear.

Kurt shook his head, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"Please tell me Kurt."

"I can't," Kurt mumbled.

"David Karofsky," Sam spoke up, looking directly at Sebastian.

A low growl sounded from Sebastian's throat, which scared Kurt. He wasn't his actual boyfriend, he shouldn't be as protective as he is. He shouldn't feel like he has to knock out some bullies lights. But he does, and Kurt was starting to question Sebastian.


End file.
